


On the Other Side of the Screen

by librarysrestrictedsection



Series: Vax Cam AU [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cam Boy AU, Cam Boy Vax AU, M/M, Masturbation on camera, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sylas' POV, Voyeurism, sex cam worker au, sex on camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: What does Sylas get out of watching Vax during his streams?  Why did he stay after watching the first one?  Why does he donate so much, give ideas and toys, and simply enjoy and allow Vax to call out his name during the streams for all watching to see and hear?Well, read and find out just why.  Nothing too shocking, though there are answers for those who wanted to know.
Relationships: Sylas Briarwood/Vax'ildan
Series: Vax Cam AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187612
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	On the Other Side of the Screen

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by a comment on a previous fic by [Timpu_Comments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timpu_Comments/pseuds/Timpu_Comments), who wanted to know and see what Sylas got out of the arrangement with Vax. I, originally, didn't want to really write anyone else's POV for this AU but Vax (not counting the Vex series that is separate but connected). However, eventually, I did think of something about that idea that they submitted and decided to write something short and sweet about Sylas and what he likes most about watching Vax.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy too this fic!

Already the chat was a storm of comments, even if it was only ten minutes into the stream. Sylas found it so amusing just how eager these onlookers were to see Vax. Even if he had been one of the first here and waiting for the handsome man to start, he could wait until the actual show began while watching Vax warm himself up. Most could not, if by the apparent maelstrom of messages were anything to go by. Those messages did, however, spur Vax on and helped him feel more and more aroused -having told Sylas that during one of their private streams.

Most messages were nothing new for Sylas to read. Mostly crash words of undeserving ownerships, pleads that were wordily desperately, and even more humiliating for them were the donations spent in order to get Vax's attention on them.

All in vain really. 

Because the man on the screen for them to watch obeyed only one and _loved_ it.

Sylas knew Vax loved it, not just because of what he had been told before, but by how the streamer arched his body on the bed and displayed himself for the camera. As Sylas sat in his own personal study's large-backed chair, he knew this was all for him. No arrogance, simply the truth. He could see it Vax's eyes when he would look into the camera.

There was a hunger to please and be rewarded that could only be satisfied by Sylas.

It had been there since the beginning. A happenstance that occurred when Sylas found himself bored, nothing more really. Delilah found no fault in him in watching, allowing to do so at his pleasure. He knew his wife as well as his soul. But his own soul found something interesting when browsing through small little snippets of the adult streaming sight that he also found himself on. Such a relationship of knowing each other so well only brought them closer together and allowed Sylas to see what else could be amusing to him out there.

After clicking on the video, a wave of soft, pitying amusement passed over him at the sight of the relatively handsome young man trying to entertain. The one preforming grew desperate when he noticed another watching, begging him to stay. Sylas knew that it was to keep someone hooked, to maybe eager some meager money or the simple enjoyment of pleasing oneself for strangers. The begging was stilted in a way that highlighted inexperience.

However, something about that, hearing him _beg_, made Sylas feel something pique his interest.

So, he typed the beginning of what would become more. He instructed the young man, watching him with a settled interest as orders were followed. Of course, the donations helped with keeping the other eager, but Sylas could tell there was something else there. An intrinsic _need_ to follow, obey, and listen to someone.

Sylas was happy to be that person for him.

He allowed some time away, business really, and returned to notice that Vax, as the man wished to be called, gained a meager following. Nothing that stirred anything with Sylas even close to jealousy. But he did also send a message to Vax, to nudge him into playing more than just himself. After that, he got to enjoy what his seeds had ripened into. Sylas was not disappointed at all.

Thus, continued such a routine, such a _relationship_, if it could be called that.

Now it was as it is. 

Vax, lounging beautifully on what was his bed, playing with himself with the soft rustling of the bedsheets underneath his naked body. A toy rested nearby, not yet used for the evening. Not that Sylas found himself as so slobberingly eager as those in the chat were. Briefly, Sylas glanced to their words, noticing that Vax on the screen had done the same as though instinctively known Sylas had done so.

But, regardless of so many messages and small donations given, Vax only addressed one so openly and proudly.

"Sylas, should I start with the toy now and give you a great show?"

A proud smirk grew on Sylas' lips, and his hands reached forward to the keyboard on his large, mahogany desk. He typed out his reply into the chat, watching as his crowned username **VampKing** stood out proudly among the rest.

"Of course, you should, my pet," Sylas spoke aloud to himself; his message on screen read similarly. He then watched as without delay Vax grabbed for the toy and began to tease himself with it. It was a beautiful sight to watch.

Vax began to use the toy on himself, moaning and gasping as his body began to shake with pleasure. He reclined back, dropping one hand to around his cock and the other holding tight to the base of the toy that he used and pushed deep inside of him. A rhythm of stroking his hardened cock and pushing the toy deep inside of him in imitation of someone’s actual cock made the younger man a delicious display of true wanton desire.

Sylas watched with eager eyes as Vax continued, though that was all he did. Never did he touch himself during these streams. All his focus was on Vax, whose focus was always making sure to please Sylas. That endeared the younger man more to him.

The stream continued as per usual, and Sylas didn't need to type anything else into the chat. Vax rarely could look as his head was tossed back in the throes of pleasure. Long limbs, lithe form, and a sultriness that Sylas found himself enjoying much more than he had ever expected anyone to arouse in him that was not Delilah.

But he enjoyed being pleasantly surprised by it.

Speaking of such a woman, Sylas noticed the door cracking open just as Vax panted and moaned his way to his climax on the screen. The study room echoed with such sounds. They did not stop Delilah from opening the door more to peak her head inside. She looked almost amused by the sounds than offended to hear them and see her husband watching who was making them.

Sylas lowered his gaze down from his wife, giving her a soft smile before he did, and soon typed up a message for Vax to read over. It was simply to let the other know just how good he had been and how Sylas would allow him to rest for the rest of the evening -with, of course, a small boon attached to such a message too. Then Sylas shut down his computer and got up, making his way over to Delilah, who had waited with a soft patience that was rewarded when her husband came over and soon followed her to their room.

Sylas felt like an extremely lucky man to have such a life he led now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
